


Mortal Enemies

by arora_kayd



Series: Mute!Link [3]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Ganon isn't Link's true enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Enemies

Trips to the castle marketplace were always entertaining if Link was around. Said marketplace was home to Link’s mortal enemy: a cucco named Grendel. Sheik found it terribly amusing that the Hero of Time was being harassed – and at times bested – by a small bird. Link was not amused; in fact Sheik would sometimes catch Link doodling various demises for the cucco. Secretly, Sheik respected the bird. Every time they went into the market Grendel was there. Grendel would steal things from Link or nip at him and then vanish, only to return later and bite Link again. In Sheik's opinion, Grendel would have made a good Sheikah.

 

Link usually reacted with irritation. The few times Link had tried to catch Grendel the bird’s craftiness prevailed. He had implored Sheik to help him trap Grendel, but Sheik refused. Sheik felt Link deserved it for all the terror he had inflicted upon the cuccos as a child.

 

Sheik finally intervened when Grendel, who had somehow managed to get on the roof of the building where the bombchu game was housed, landed on Link’s head and proceeded to poop on his hat. Link had started to reach for his bomb bag when Sheik grabbed his collar and dragged him away from the populated market and Link was reduced to making obscene gestures toward the cucco. Grendel just stood there making a clucking noise that Sheik would have sworn was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture to go along with this -Links sketches- but I can't draw so it's a good thing I can't post pictures here.


End file.
